


Unexpected Meeting

by FanFicFantic67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is everyones Father Figure, Eventual Dean/Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reader With Larger Build, Reader-Insert, Sam Is Big Bro, Why Tags?, reader can insert name but the story contiues on not entirely for all kinds of readers so why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicFantic67/pseuds/FanFicFantic67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N had always understood the meaning of being a hunter. From childhood where much of her time was spent with Bobby Singer and gruesome monsters or a family that she didn't want to be a part of her life. She had asked her father figure to keep a promise. A promise to make sure she could hunt alone and be a nobody for the rest of her life so saving people would just be her favorite daily routine. She always heard about the legendary hunters who worked with Bobby many a time though running into them when hunters placed a bounty on her head was not something she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meeting

Y/N thought back to the few memories she held onto. The small time spent with Bob Singer, the few vacations she crept off to without her family knowing. To think back and imagine how calm her life used to be was an escape. Something to bring her mind off this hunt. She could even hear Bobby sipping on his early morning coffee. Bobby's cluttered home was peaceful. Every open book already received attention, though the pages were worn and crumbling in the corners. Those small words covering every page had saved more people than imaginable. Y/N had just finished a hunt with her parents and Bobby made sure she was at his house to relax for the day. Bobby always had instinct to care for many people. Over time he seemed to become a father figure to many.  
"Hey Bobby. Thanks for this, but I really have to ask you something. okay?" Bobby glanced up from the steam running over his mug, eyes barely able to search for hers under his truckers cap. 

"You idjit. This is going to be something I'll regret isn't it?" Awaiting the proposition Bobby rubbed his beard, but focused on the parting of Y/N lips.

"I hunt alone already. My parents are assholes and you know that. I need you to promise you won't tell anyone or anything I exist even that I ever had." Obviously Bobby was pausing to contemplate if her idea would even help her throughout the hunters life. 

"Y/N I can't just drop you dead. I won't. You ain't going to play missing or John doe all your life... but if you need my help staying low I guess I'll do my part." Bobby stood and removed his cap just long enough to scratch his head.

"Thanks Bobby Daddy." Y/N leaned back ad chuckled making herself laugh as she pushed herself into Bobby's warm embrace. "I'll come visit and call you when I finish hunts as much as I can and if you ever need anything I'll be there in seconds." 

Bobby patted Y/N's back smiling. "Yeah alright you better. And get on your way, don't fall asleep and get wrecked from your sugar crash. I saw you steal that slice of pie."  
Y/N was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the buzzing of many bees. With her flashlight raised she held her gun tightly. No matter how hard she tried the muscles that carried her would strain with every movement she made when she hunted witches. She hated them. Witches were always making bad situations worse but with bugs in the mix. She engulfed deep, slow, and quiet breaths as she calmed herself. 'You already found the spell and your bullets are covered in it. Stop being a baby.' As her own voice echoed inside her head Y/N carefully planned each step. Already the smell fumed a rotting tunnel around her. 

"You smell like whiskey and slut." A scratched high pitched voice called out to her. 

"Do you even think before you talk? Because that was just sad." Y/N replied. Finally she made it to the bright lit room. Candles almost hid the wall as the bees buzzed loud enough to laugh along with the witch. Her looks surprised Y/N just as much as the witch was surprised by Y/N’s features. The witch had bright purple hair and cherry red lips. Her limbs were skinny enough Y/N felt they would snap if she took one step. Y/N’s body on the other hand was a little bit larger built. Not fat but genetically fit to have large muscles and wider curves just like it ran through everyone in her family, but she didn’t mind because it helped her be even stronger and even take down gruesome monsters. Y/N raised the gun and wondered why she wasn’t making a move. “I’m sorry that must have been rough. Falling in a cotton candy machine long enough that you came out like that.” She pointed at the witch and spun her finger tauntingly. 

“Why are all you hunters so snarky? Were any of you taught manners? Don’t answer that we all know you’re just sad puppies with childhood problems.” Y/N rolled her eyes even though it wasn’t entirely untrue, especially for her. 

“Okay with me.” Y/N shot twice and swiftly covered her face as the bees swarmed her head. The witch attached herself to the ceiling with foul growls. She howled jumping and slamming her body to Y/N’s as they hit the ground. Small stings ripped through her arms as the room spun. She gathered her strength and raised her hand just enough to fire off another shot. The bullet ripped through the witch’s forehead creating a loud ringing in Y/N’s head as blood splattered across her face. With a loud sigh she slumped the lifeless body off her own wiping at her blood smothered face. A low growl emitted through her teeth as she stood and headed back to her car, an old black sixty nine mustang Bobby had given her.  
All Y/N wanted to do was make her way back to the apartment she had in town. It wasn’t much and she was hardly there but either way she felt like it was a good place to rest. Within no time she arrived back at her apartment. Immediately she threw the keys at her black leather two person couch. She grabbed a small pink wash cloth and ran it under the cold water of her stained and battered sink. A loud creak echoed the space behind her. “Come on.” She whispered in a yell. Instantly her body turned and cocked her gun. Two men stood there guns pointed themselves. One was very tall with broad shoulders, shaggy dark brown hair, and large chocolate eyes that gleamed. The other was just a bit shorter with dark glowing apple green eyes and light spiky brown hair. Something about his eyes caught her attention but she quickly pushed the thoughts away. 

“Hey bitch, sorry witch.” He said in a deep rushed tone. Y/N just laughed.

“Wrong but perks you weren’t even slightly close.” She replied with sarcasm spilling from her mouth. He stepped closer and grinned. 

“Really because there are dead plants behind you and it looks like you’re cooking up some weird juices there.” Y/N could tell the other man wasn’t sure she was the witch because she didn’t make a move and was using a gun. She lowered it and shook her head.

“Look I’m hardly ever here so the plants died and that stuff is just glitter I toss into the air singing songs about hobbits or something.” The taller man pushed his friends gun down and smiled as politely as he could muster out. 

“So you’re a hunter. I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.” Y/N sighed and reached out taking his firm grip to introduce herself until realization dawned on her. 

“Sam and Dean? As in Winchester?” 

“Yeah hear of us?” Dean asked with a wink. As fast as she could Y/N kicked out Sam’s leg and made her way to the stairs skipping as many as possible. 

‘This can’t happen, not now. They even got the Winchesters to hunt me down. I wish Bobby was here. He told me great things about those boys, but if Jack ever got another hunter to come after me it would have to be them wouldn’t it?’ She yelled these thoughts violently as her car roared to life and she pulled onto the open road.


	2. Ten Grand

Y/N took a deep breath staring at the large broken down barn. Holes gaping from the sides with an eerie shadowing to each crevice seemed to deepen with every longing second. Even the cloudy green trees alongside the barn tipped and grew out in strange directions. Some of them reminded her of monsters lying inside just waiting to tear her limb from limb. Something about this hunt began to build a crater inside Y/N that if anything could go wrong it would. Normally she would trust her instincts and had learned early on that her instincts saved lives but that evening she wanted one thing. She wanted to save those children trapped inside. They were the one thing keeping her in tune with blocking out any other priorities. She wanted to save their purity and the futures they each had in store even if she knew because of these few experiences they were scarred and torn. Y/N knew they would keep strong and be happy if they fought for the lives they wanted, after all she had done it herself. Her legs carried her across the hard dirt swiftly and her back planted against the rough wall. 

“Carl just shut up and put the chair in the damn corner.” She could hear the man’s voice growl low and powerful as he shouted. Adrenaline began to pump through her veins when she recalled the name being used often as the young son of a hunter also in the loop to track her down. She had suspected this hunt was demons after all the sulfur lying around but she had suspected too much. 

“She hasn’t even shown up yet? We already gave back the kids to their parents why the hell are we still here?” The young man’s voice was bitter and in need of puberty. 

“Oh God where’s the duct tape?” Y/N whispered already taking her chance to retreat now that she knew the children were out of harms way. She had felt like this was such a waste of time or that she had been blind for mistaking something so simple. In a simple flash of movement Y/N felt dizzy and a black cloud began to fog her vision as a pain grew at the base of her neck. Darkness and streaks of dull yellow wavelengths swirled into a regular setting. The inside of the barn was far worse than the outer edges let on. The floor was covered in different decaying chickens and feces fuming up into Y/N’s nostrils enough to wake her nerves. Rope covered every limb from her neck to her ankles. She groaned eyeing up and down the older man in front of her. His hair was slicked back and brown. His body was too lean for his age and seemed to be deprived of food. 

“Well well, Y/n do you want to know what the price is at yet? Oh ain’t in the talking mood? It’s at ten grand. A whole ten grand for something as simple as you.” 

“I know it really confuses me too. I mean here I was saving people’s asses and because of one little accident I’m stuck with socializing.” Y/N tried to pull on the restraints but it was all in vain. 

“I know you ain’t been easy to find, you bitch. No one seems to know you.” The knife gleamed in the man’s hand. His laugh revealed his buttered teeth as he slid the knife along her cheek. The skin tore as blood fell and her heart raced. She needed to find a way out of this and fast or at least try and distract him from killing her for a while. 

“Where’s your son? He seems nice. Maybe I can see how much he likes knives too.” The air immediately grew thick and the hair on the back of Y/N’s neck stood up. For a second all she saw was a pale skin color nearing her vision. She could feel the muscles tighten in her jaw and gagged when she heard the crunch echo throughout the room and more fists collided with her throat and face. She couldn’t tell where the rest of the blood falling from her face had been coming from but the swelling wasn’t too bad. Y/N spit out the blood and chuckled dryly. “Thanks I like scars to remember the experience with fans or giant douche bags who don’t know what’s coming for them.” The smirk on her face never left even as the man kicked her legs. 

“I’m getting really tired of your mouth. Maybe I should just…” He pressed tape over her mouth smoothing it over one to many times. “That’s better. Jack should be here in a couple hours. He’s really not in the forgiving kind of mood. I ain’t leaving without pay. Oh and I’m Shane.” Shane took another chair and drug it across the floor letting it screech until it was right in front of her. The waiting is what bothered Y/N more than anything. Shane didn’t do anything else to bruise her or beat her although she almost would have preferred it to the anticipation of what was to come. Her heart stalled when a deep roar of an engine cut off outside. “Looks like the one and only is here.”

“Yeah not so much.” The voice was so familiar and wasn’t supposed to make Y/N’s heart beat faster with excitement but she automatically felt safe. She turned her head with a small smile and mumbled into the tape incoherent words. “Let her go.” Dean raised his gun aiming directly for Shane’s heart. Sam stood resolute directly at Deans side. 

“You know you shouldn’t go after other hunters unless you have a real reason. You have ten minutes to be two states away.” Sam added. Shane put his hands up defensively eyeing every inch of Sam and Dean. 

“Winchesters? Look this is ain’t any of your business. She belongs to someone now. Everyone knows you’ve had your fair share of revenge. My client should get his.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “She’s lucky. One little trip to jail and her name showed up. Which just happened to be the name Bobby coughed out before he died.” Both Sam and Dean hid the strike of pain hitting their hearts. No matter how long it had been it still stung to know their father figure was fading into legend. Sam went to Y/N cutting all the ropes holding her down. Every muscle in her face strained in confusion. She ran to Shane slamming her fist directly into his right eye and he fell unconscious immediately. “Oh nice right hook.” Dean laughed into his fist. 

“Thanks. So you’re not here to kill me?” Y/N tried to clean some blood away from her mouth. 

“No we want answers. Why didn’t Bobby tell us about you?” Sam handed her a handkerchief helping Dean tie up Shane so they could have time to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N took the handkerchief and backed away tensely avoiding getting to close to the brothers.   
“Bobby… Bobby didn’t tell you because I asked him not to. You two, a couple FBI agents and some hunters know who I am. That’s it.” Dean waved his gun around in a small circle with a raised brow.

“Why would you ask him to do that?” 

“Sorry personal I don’t do subjects that relate to emotions.” Y/N set down the bloodied handkerchief on Shane’s head admiring the new look on him. Sam chuckled a little but cleared his throat taking a seat as to show he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

“Listen Y/N Bobby was our family too. What did you do? If you tell us we can help.”   
“I’ve been hunting alone since I was sixteen. Thank you for saving my ass really but just because there’s some hunters trying to hunt me down for a little cash does not mean I need help now.” Dean rolled his eyes and flashed a picture of Shane’s kid on his cellphone.

“Yeah again you’re welcome. Don’t worry he’s obviously fine he’s in the shed next to this one but his dad doesn’t need to know that. We could always get our answers from him.”

“Fine I trust you two. Kind of, but just because of Bobby. I knew someone and was put in charge of protecting her kid. I wasn’t strong enough and the kid died. Jack, the hunter who is paying everyone was the dad who separated from said wife and now wants me dead.” 

“Ouch that sounds like it really sucks.” Dean didn’t entirely believe her in the first place. It was awful but sounded too simple. 

“Last thing I remembered you weren’t a full blown douche.”

“Cute last thing I remembered we’ve never really met. You’ve just heard about us.” Dean replied with an almost irritated growl. Sam watched this conversation go back and forth with slight amusement but a bit of sadness running through him. Deans words echoed in Y/N’s mind as memories ransacked it as well. 

~ Bobby heard the chug of an awful truck engine. If it weren’t for the little girl, he wouldn’t do any business with her family. He above all people related to her, though every time he made a real move to help she was in more trouble than she had to be. They hadn’t called ahead nor informed him of how long she would stay, but he didn’t mind. Bobby just wanted to show her that someone cared and that she deserved to have something stable in her life. He knew the rules and why her family wouldn’t allow her to meet the Winchesters or any other people for that fact but he hated them. His heart sank when he saw little Y/N standing there with a black eye but both red and puffy.  
“Bobby!” Her tiny hands reached up for him and a bright smile took over her face. She carried her small black backpack full of the only clothing she owned and a simple silver knife. It was absurd the things she was doing so young. Bobby didn’t hesitate to take her into his caring embrace where he kissed her bruised cheek.

“Heya squirt. I ain’t made food yet but I could cook up something real special for you. How about my famous-“  
“Bobby’s famous ettios!”

“That’s right my famous spagettios.” Bobby laughed a little and pulled out the can. It wasn’t much and he certainly didn’t like them but whenever he had to watch anyone’s kids, which he realized he was doing more and more of recently, he would give them something that didn’t cost much but filled their appetites. “Sam and Dean are coming. Means you’ll have to stay in my room or the basement.”

“Why Winchesters so bad?” Y/N’s small hand compared to bobby’s attached itself around the collar of his shirt and played with it a little. He gently walked into the living room and set her down making strict eye contact.

“Squirt they ain’t bad. Most people aren’t if you look hard enough. One day you’re going to find out John’s boys became heroes. I don’t have a doubt in my mind those boys will and you, your job will be to take care of those idjits for me. Hell you could even end up being taller than one of them.” 

“Will I ever be da hero?”

“Of course you will. Even if you ain’t got me anymore and you have to be alone a while. You are going to help so many people.” Y/N squealed and jumped out of his arms running for the kitchen doorway where the pencil markings for Dean and Sam’s height were marked. She stood trying to look further up to seem taller.   
“I taller than D?” She was standing exactly at Deans drawn pencil marking, it may have been from two years ago but Bobby didn’t find that important yet.

“I think you might be.” He smiled when her eyes gleamed with an unforgettable joy and her new fit of giggles erupted making the house full of darkness and lore seem to be about just one simple thing, Family. It all ended to quickly though, yelling came from outside and the slamming of car doors. 

“Don’t you ever listen! I need you to stay at Bobby’s. Don’t worry about me, get your ass in gear and help him around the house or something Dean.” Johns thunderous voice made Y/N hunch in on herself in fear for the consequences to follow that usually happened when she was yelled at. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs in five minutes okay squirt. Get a bowl real quick and hustle.” Bobby ruffled her hair and left to go out to the creaking porch. 

“Alright boys be good for Bobby, practice taking apart the guns and cleaning them, take care.” John nodded at both of them standing at attention as they spoke at the same time in a dull tone.

“Yes sir.” The impala speed off in an instant with a thick cloud of dust and rock chips erupting around the tires. Sam and Dean were able to place small smiles on their faces as Bobby opened the door for them. 

“Boys there’s food and we’re not doing any training whatsoever today.” 

“You sure Bobby? Sam needs sleep after that hunt but-”

“No buts boy, you both have been working hard. Too hard for your age, act like kids for once and watch some crap television.” Sam almost wobbled foreword hugging the older man’s legs with tired small sniffles though no tears fell. Bobby rubbed his back and brought him inside keeping one eye on Dean and one eye on Sam. He loved his messed up family and wanted to protect them more than anything, even if he had to use the plan he had in place to take all of them away they would still hunt and be hunted by family, he honestly didn’t know what to do for them besides care. “Eat anything and everything then sleep. I need to go look at some things.”

“Thanks Bobby. We’ll do that.” Dean had already grabbed blankets for the both of them doing everything to take care of his little brother like he always did. Bobby thought it was to compensate for the love Dean didn’t receive himself amongst other things. Bobby made his way upstairs to Y/N who was humming what Bobby thought was Led Zepplin Stairway to Heaven. She stopped abruptly when he entered the room. Sadness gleamed in her bruised eyes. 

“John never… They shouldn’t be hurted like that. They needed better.” Her small form concealed in on itself at the imagery of what the boys had to go through alone. She looked up to them almost just as much as she did to Bobby.

“They’ll make it through anything and you’ve been through the same try and worry about yourself.”

“No just them, I can maked it.” Y/N smiled with her teeth a little cheesily and Bobby chuckled as he brought her near him on the bed so he could read to her. He never understood why she loved it so much when he read her lore books but the look in her small eyes were worth it. 

“Squirt-”~

“Y/N. Snap out of it. We’ve been sitting here while you’re off in your own world.” Dean snapped in front of her face while Sam tried to read her expression. 

‘This was going to be a long talk.’ Sam thought watching his brother and new acquaintance roll their eyes.


End file.
